The Clinical Oncology Program (COP) of the Division of Cancer Treatment, National Cancer Institute, conducts basic and clinical research to develop curative therapies for cancer. These include adoptive immunotherapy using lymphokine activated killer cells and various other combination therapies. This project provides for continuous maintenance and transfer of tumor bearing animals (mice, rats, and rabbits) for preclinical evaluations of such therapies by various COP investigators.